Some machines are capable of being operated in a remote control mode or an autonomous mode. An operator may control these machines from an operator station located at a remote location. However, there are different remote operator stations for different types of machines. For example, the remote operator station may be configured to have controls specific to a single type of machine, such as, for example, a motor grader, a dozer, and the like. This approach proves to be expensive since the remote operator station provides support only for a single type of machine.
United States Publication Number 2005/0060066 describes a device that connects a mother vehicle to a child vehicle. The mother vehicle then controls the operation of the child vehicle. The mother vehicle may be switched from a driving mode to a remote controller mode for the child vehicle. The known solution discloses the mother vehicle which can be used to operate a unique child vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved remote operator station which provides a cost effective solution.